


For a love that died

by Abster001



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Believed Character Death, Character Death, Gift Work, M/M, Minor injures, Mission Gone Wrong, Non-Graphic Violence, Original Character - Freeform, Slight Shance - Freeform, There's a random commander here, There's sorta implied smut?, blade of marmora, is there a happy ending?, who knows~
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 06:48:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14014539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abster001/pseuds/Abster001
Summary: After Lotor becomes Emperor, He still has enemies and traitors against him.Now, the Blade need to help outBut at what cost?





	For a love that died

**Author's Note:**

  * For [autumnlibrarian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/autumnlibrarian/gifts).



> "Isteith, set in regular Voltron universe, where Keith is already with the Blades, so him and Iston are working together. They are already in a relationship, but try not get it in the way of their work as Blade members. And they go on a mission. And stuff happens and Iston gets injured or something, the point is he is kinda slowing down the team, so he decides that he is going to buy the team some time and he tells them to get out of the place. I will leave it up to you to give it a happy or sad ending - surprise me. X33"
> 
> Followers Competition Gift for my First Place winner Autumn~
> 
> Hope you like it~

The blade of marmora base sat undisturbed. The black holes protecting either side of it rolled on without dispute. A ship slowly descended towards the decks landing platform, engines sounding when it neared the artificial atmosphere surrounding the base.

 

A lone figure stood on the platform, anticipation thrumming through their being, but not being betrayed by their posture. The ship stopped its decent and pulled out its landing gear. It placed down on the deck. The air locks hissed open, and another figure came bounding down the stairs, followed by several others at slower paces.

 

The galra on the deck grinned and opened his arms, catching the bounding human in his grip and holding him close. The other hugged back just as tight and relaxed in his hold. The both pulled back, the humans face mask fading away.

 

Keith smiled up at his boyfriend, who smiled back with a equal intensity. Iston pulled Keith closed and kissed his slowly and sweetly, completely chaiste.

 

They were interrupted quickly by a throat clearing behind them. Iston turned, still holding Keith in his grip, and connected eyes with Kolivan. Their leader fixed them with a steady gaze, nothing seeping through the cool look.

 

“We need you both in the Command Centre immediately” and as simple as that, he turned and headed into the base. Keith and Iston shared a look of softness, before slipping into a cold disposition.

 

After all, they can’t mix business with pleasure.

 

As soon as they entered the command centre, a hologram appeared in the middle of the room. Iston crossed his arms as he stared at it, Keith moving to circle it. The diagram was of a Galra ship.

 

“This ship belongs to one commander Zabore, Now defected from the Galra empire and traitor. Our mission is to shut them down and Remove them as a threat.”

 

“Why can’t Voltron deal with them?” Iston spoke up, face betraying nothing of his emotions.

 

“They are currently dealing with… Other chores” Kolivan answered carefully.

 

“Chores?” Keith questioned

 

Kolivan didn’t answer, just turned away and announced “We’ll be leaving in one quintet. I suggest you go and get ready”

 

Keith and Iston exchanged a look, before heading out together.

 

* * *

 

The cabins in the base were bland, only purples gracing the walls.

 

However, Keith nor Iston minded what the room looked like; They only had eyes for each other.

 

It wasn’t often they could talk, share their passion. They could only do it in the comfort of their own room. They were lucky Kolivian even allowed them to stay together.

 

But it was moments like these, locked in the quiet of their own room, hidden away from the rest of the blade, they loved the most. The secret moments they could share together.

 

They lay on the bed, arms wound round each other, trading careful but sweet kisses with each other. Small declarations of love were whispered to each other, to be shared only in these sheets and behind doors.

 

A ritual they had; Confessing their love before a mission, in case it’d be their last.

 

* * *

 

One quintet had passed. Their mission was underway.

 

It was meant to be simple, a stealth mission; Sneak on board, sabotage the engines, remove the head. Stop the chain of command.

 

Only a small group. They weren’t going to be detected, they weren’t to be expected. There may be a fight, but nothing extreme. Nothing would go wrong, it’d go fine.

 

It was going to be fine.

 

* * *

 

They were wrong.

 

They weren’t detected, they got onto the ship without issue. They avoided the patrol, removed a few unexpected guards and drones. No one knew they were there.

 

Well, that’s what they thought.

 

It was a firefight. The minute they opened the door to the command centre, blasters went off. Three men fell, the rest survived.

 

But the fight wasn’t over.

 

They got chased out, the mission had failed. They needed to get off, needed to get to safety. They ran down corridors, heading to the ship. They’d left people on watch, the ship was safe. They were almost there, just one more corridor and-

 

“Argh!”

 

Keith skidded to a halt and turned, seeing Iston hunched on the floor. His heart dropped and he raced to his boyfriend, hauling him up to another groan of pain.

 

Two blaster shots had hit him. One was in his left arm, one in his right leg. Keith had pulled his left arm into his shoulders, which had caused the noise of pain. Keith winced at his injuries and pulled him forward.

 

They were so close, they could make it.

 

The rest of the blades had reached the ship, one was waiting at the door.

 

They could make it.

 

Footsteps thudded behind them, guns starting to start up.

 

They could make it.

 

Iston fell from his grip, going to the first closable door in the corridor; a blast door.

 

They could make it.

 

Keith turned to him, mask melting away. Iston regarded him, eyes gentle and a sad smile playing on his lips.

 

They could make it.

 

Keith jolted forward, fear flooding his being. He was grabbed from behind, arms circling his waist and hauling him up and away. Away from Iston.

 

They had to make it.

 

The door closed behind them, Istons eyes still looking at them with sadness. Keith was pulled on to the ship, struggling against the others grip. They needed to get Iston.

 

They had to make it.

 

“We have to go back!” Keith called out, ship being launched off the ship. They couldn’t leave him. One of the blades regarded him sadly and gently.

 

“I’m afraid it’s too late for that”

 

Keith goes to question them, but the sound of metal bending and expanding shocked him. He turned.

 

And saw the ship explode.

 

He screamed, pressing against the window in his anger. Someone hugged him gently from behind, whispering their apologies into his ear. Iston…

 

They had made it. Iston didn’t.

 

* * *

 

Two month later, Keith had left the blade and returned to Voltron.

 

After Istons death, everything seemed to get better. Keith found his mum amazingly. Peace crossed the empire, on the way to universe wide peace.

 

When Keith returned, everyone returned to their original lions. Lance seeming especially happy about that, hugging Keith before throwing himself at Shiro, Causing Keith to question what he’d really missed.

 

He was greeted warmly back to the team, and they continued their mission to spread peace. And keith had one main source of motivation. For what once held the love that had died.

 

_For Iston._

 

* * *

 

Several days after his return, Keith got cornered by Lance in the common room. He tied a blindfold over his eyes and ushered him out if the room. After being off the ship for so long, Keith had forgotten what lead where, so he was in the dark, literally, as to where they were going.

 

“So… what’s going on exactly?” Keith questioned again, earning a giggle for his efforts.

 

“What part of ‘It’s a surprise’ are you not getting?” Lance shot back, continuing to drag him along.

 

“I know what surprises are, I just don’t understand what’s going on. Is there a point to this?” This earned a scoff.

 

“There’s always a point to surprises Mullet! Now hush up, we’re almost there” Keith huffed, but remained quiet. A door slid open, cold air hitting him. He could hear Shiro talking to someone, his tone soft. He stopped when Keith entered, and Keith could almost feel his grin. The sound of feet shuffling along the floor, and a gentle gasp, followed the silence.

 

Lance bounced behind him, humming excitedly, and untied his blindfold. Keith opened his eyes and froze.

 

There, standing right infront of his, in one piece, was Iston.

 

“Surprise” Lance murmured to him, before bouncing over to Shiro. The older whispered something to Lance, who batted him away and looked at the couple. Silence continued to stretch between the two, Looks of disbelief gracing both their faces.

 

Iston’s face then fell into a smile, tears forming

 

“Hello there Lil’ one”

 

Keith cried, a smile pulling on his face, and ran over Iston. They embraced, holding each other closely. They pulled back, staring at each other, tears rolling down their checks. They kissed, happiness mixing with their tears.

 

His love was alive one again.

**Author's Note:**

> If you find any mistakes or anywhere I can improve, don't hesitate to tell me XD
> 
> Kudos and Comments always appreciated~
> 
> Thanks for reading~


End file.
